1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential signal cable formed by winding a shielding tape and thereon an insulating tape around an insulation which covers a pair of signal line conductors, and a multi-core differential signal transmission cable including multiple ones of the differential signal cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2014-29799 discloses a differential signal cable formed by winding a shielding tape and thereon an insulating tape around an insulation which covers a pair of signal line conductors. The differential signal cable is used for transmitting signals in e.g. a high-frequency band of not less than 10 Gbps.
The differential signal cable disclosed in JP-A-2014-29799 is provided with an insulated wire formed by providing an insulation to cover a pair of conductive wires for transmitting signals, a shielding tape (a shield tape conductor) wrapped along the outer peripheral surface of the insulated wire, and first and second insulating tapes spirally wound along the outer peripheral surface of the shielding tape.
The shielding tape is formed by laminating a resin layer formed of a flexible insulating resin and a metal layer formed of a conductive metal such as copper or aluminum and provided on one of surfaces of the resin layer. The first insulating tape is wound around the outer periphery of the shielding tape, and the second insulating tape is wound around the outer periphery of the first insulating tape.
The first and second insulating tapes are spirally wound at a predetermined tension, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of JP-A-2014-29799, by using a manufacturing apparatus provided with a turning mechanism for turning tape reels.